


Really

by vectacular



Series: HK Week [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to get carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, on break~

_Really_ , once he got on break and saw Hide near the window, he took him into one of the lounge rooms in the back because he was done with dealing with some obnoxious customers for now and he needed some time away. And _really_ , he would’ve listened to whatever crazy song Hide wanted to share, but kissing him seemed like the only thing he could do.

But Hide doesn’t seem to mind, pulling him closer by the hem of his waistcoat as they share lazy kisses. Leaning into Hide, he puts his arms around the other’s shoulders, and he can feel hands untuck his shirt to touch his skin. He shivers and moves so he’s straddling Hide as they start kissing more and more deeply.

Shifting so he can clutch the other’s face, he presses HIde into the couch as they kiss. HIde moans, and hands make their way to his back, tugging him into Hide’s warm body and he moans.

Hide stops kissing him, but before he can do anything Hide starts mouthing down his jaw, and he tilts his head up. The hands on his back trail down to grab his ass, and he whines as Hide nips at his adam’s apple. Hide sucks on a spot on his neck, and he holds onto blond hair as he wriggles a bit―

―Hide moans into his throat, and he tugs at Hide’s jacket because there’s _too many clothes_ , head spinning with how good it all is, but _it could be even better and―_

Someone bashes against the door, and they jump in surprise, “oi! Break’s over!” Touka yells, and there’s a faint muttering as she walks away.

He feels his face become red ― it’s been that long already? How did they get so carried away? ― as he sits down on Hide’s knees, hands on the cushions either side of his boyfriend, and he bites his lips. “We should….” He says quietly, feeling the hands on ass move up to his sides.

HIde blinks and licks his lips, “yeah…” They stare at each for a few moments, until he glances at the door. A hand cups his face, and he lets out a surprised sound at the soft kiss, and he’s gently pushed off HIde, his hands moving so they can clutch the other’s hips as they stand up.

Melting into HIde, he whines as Hide parts to lightly kiss his cheeks, a hand intertwining with one of his as Hide pushes him away. He pouts, but HIde just smiles and starts gently guiding him to the door.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say I should blame [Mari](http://pomelopasta.tumblr.com/) for this, but I had a feeling it would've happened without her anyway... *cough*
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, after writing demon!Kaneki for so long, I'm just like "making out? Sure, easy~" when compared to how I was before... Yay?~~
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿) Also, [rebloggable version](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/104992509720/title-really-warnings-um-making-out)~


End file.
